


Just Innocence

by alabasterblaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, I REGRET NOTHING, Oral, Sex, claracest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've had to share a bed..." Short Claracest drabble based  on the minisode, "Clara and the TARDIS".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I really do regret nothing.

Two identical Claras rushed about the corridors of the TARDIS, searching for a room. Just for some sleep, days 24 and 10 with out sleep and just to much tea. Around day 5 she had a quick kip under the console room, just a half hour but the- the cow grew wise and started making a high pitched humming.   
Where the hell was the Doctor? He went to bed days ago! The bitch must have him under her thumb.  
And those other girls? It was a thought back at her mind, especially the ginger with the long legs. Or the one in the leather thong. Holy nudity Batman!   
To be fair. Not all of them were sexy like her, but damn, they were all beautiful. She did recognise the pouf of hair that was River Song, only the photo the TARDIS showed of her was...lets just say she had a killer pair of tits.  
She even saw the face of a face she saw in newspapers growing up, Sarah Jane Smith, so he had her on this night mare too?   
“Blimey, you treated a famous journalist like this?” She muttered. The TARDIS beeped in a “haha, I only treat you like this manner,”   
She gave a huff of exasperation.   
And all these other faces too.  
Her couple week older self yelled, “Found a cot. We can sleep here.”  
“Great!” She plopped down upon the cot. The blanket was a short, thin, scratchy one.   
“We have to not let her get away with this.” She told herself.  
“Right, we need sleep first.”  
“Yeah.”  
She, or they (the authors not quite sure on how to pronoun at the moment) snuggled.  
Then the battle for the blankie began.

TWO HOURS LATER

“No, I get the cover, ‘cos I am more tired. You’re closer to the nap.” Day 25 Clara hissed.   
“No, We should nip it to the bud and get as much sleep early on.” Day 10 Clara bawled.  
They pulled at it and puled until it, making “ugh” and “greeerrr” noises. Until it broke tore right in two.   
“See what we’ve done?” She threw it down on the ground.   
“The cow did this. All the rest of us are in the console room.”  
“Where’s the Doctor?”  
The TARDIS made a creak noise.  
“Great.” They both groaned.   
“Kids will never believe this.” The one sat Indian style with her palm on her face. The other sat mirror image, facing each other.   
“Why do you think she hates us?”  
“I have no clue.”  
“Maybe it’s because we called it a Snogbox?” She mused.  
“It is, don’t tell me he wasn’t fucking at least the blonde with the thick eyebrows.”  
“The larger ginger- she looks like if anybody tried chatting her up she’d murder them.”  
Suddenly day 10 got an idea. She pulled herself closer. Whispering in her ear. Her own ear. “The TARDIS probably thinks we’re attractive and an offense to his wife, or wives, whatever.”  
“We do, how’d she say ‘Hold in the most esteem.’” She laughed.  
“We are better looking. The best she’s had on ‘er.” She giggled back.  
“Nina thought we were a’right.”   
“So did everyone in our school.”  
“Jealous whore.” She said instantaneously. They looked at each other. Then at the walls.   
“Yeah. I do believe we’ve worked it out.” Day 10 leaned back onto the cot, letting a self satisfied moan out.   
“I could kiss you right now you are so clever.” Day 25 said.  
“Do it then. It’ll be just innocence. Like when we masturbated in year 8. No harm in tryin’”   
“Or will it be sex? Because it’s two bodies.”  
“Sexuarbation.”   
“And it’ll pass the time.”  
“We might wear our selves out for sleep.”   
“And we know exactly where we like to be touched.”   
“Yeah.”  
“And we might just scare her off enough.”   
“Cow.” They looked at the walls.

(a/n: oh god, I’m going to fail the whole pronouns thing. Also, I’m very clinical when it comes to writing smut for some reason.)

It took little to coax each other out of clothes. It was a bizarre experience to see herself naked outside of a place normal, like oh, the shower, or changing. She also had the insight on what others thought she looked like, and damn, was it better than what she saw in the mirror.  
She took her hand and ran it up her thigh, locating the clitoris with no problem what so ever. Starting slow, she rubbed it up and down, leaving herself breathe sharply. She moved side the side and a little farther down, increasing the pace ever so slightly. Letting her long chestnut hair tickle her stomach, she let her have it, tongue tracing her entrance. Moaning more, the bottom Clara sighed.   
“More.”   
She hummed rather slightly into the clitoris, sending shock waves. Up and down both of their spines.   
The pair of them were both wet, and the younger one knew she’d have to pleasure of bein’ on the receiving end soon enough. Give it a couple days. She licked up on her pussy and down, until the moans became very laboured and pained-in-a-good-way.  
She gripped her younger self’s hair.   
Sucking very lightly on the labia, she made a buzzing noise. She pulled off and up wards, letting herself taste her own cum. Kissing her roughly, tongue down throat, feeling like lightening had struck the pair of them.   
She then took her fingers and slipped them insider her. Locating her g-spot in a deft maneuver, spacing softly and repeatedly.   
The other sets of hands traced out bodies, playing with the bits and bobs, that only Clara Oswald knew where to touch, and no other lover could ever find, biting tenderly.   
Organismic material, both came at the same time.   
It was all a bit to much, all her erogenous zones were going crazy from stimulation, but still, it’s good to exert herself. On the other hand, they could sleep well enough now.  
“We should sleep, or kill her.”   
“Yeah.”  
“Can’t wait to do this again.” Day 10 purred.  
“It’s better than our vibrators.”  
“Yeah....”  
The pair of them slept naked, intertwined and completely exhausted. 

 

FIVE-ISH HOURS LATER.

The TARDIS became wise to their sleep and shifted the room enough to knock the two Claras out of the cot.  
Younger Clara, (now day 11.) kicked the wall, “You hag bitch from Hell!” She growled.   
“We need to get our clothes on. And go to the console room.” Older one said.   
They quickly yanked their jammies on a kissed each other. Walking hand in hand, they were still tired and such, but hey, they felt a lot better about the situation.

THE CONSOLE ROOM

“We’ve had to share a bed.” Their eyes lingered on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
